Oil wells (wellbores) are drilled using a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the bottom-hole assembly or “BHA”). A drill bit is attached to the bottom of the BHA. The drill bit is rotated by rotating the drill string or by a motor in the BHA to disintegrate the earth formations to drill the wellbore. The BHA includes devices and sensors for providing information about a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations (also referred to as “drilling parameters”), behavior of the BHA (also referred to as the “BHA parameters”) and formation surrounding the wellbore being drilled (also referred to as the “formation parameters”). Sensors are also installed in the drill bit to provide information about a variety of parameters. Weight and torque sensors have been proposed in the drill bit. Such sensors, however, are typically installed in a manner that such sensors provide signals based on indirect force applied on the bit.
The disclosure herein provides a drill bit that includes a load sensor that provides signals responsive to a direct force applied on the sensors. The term “force” as used herein includes weight, torque and pressure on a bit.